Back in the Saddle
by Rocketlover
Summary: After the events of 'Grace Under Pressure' John finds a way to talk to Rodney...now it's Elizabeth's turn...McWeir
1. Chapter 1

_Spoilers for Aurora and Grace Under Pressure_

**Back in the Saddle**

Rodney entered his quarters and flopped face down onto his bed, welcoming it like a long lost friend. It had been less than two days since Sheppard and Radek had rescued his ass and yet it somehow felt much longer. Still, finding yourself in a puddle jumper hurtling out of control towards the ocean, then sinking to the bottom of aforementioned ocean, all the while watching a colleague sacrifice himself for you; _then, _having the hottest hallucination this side of the galaxy stick her tongue down your throat while you battled the odds to survive? That would take it out of anyone. Right? But he was so damn tired, and if he was honest with himself he'd been just as tired before the crash.

He let out a loud groan, rolled onto his back and covered his eyes with an arm. Carson had insisted on keeping him far too long in the infirmary '_for observation'_ and this was the first truly private moment he'd had. His head still hurt, but nothing to the magnitude he'd been suffering. The familiarity of his surroundings calmed him though and he soon drifted off to sleep………..

And then he was back in the jumper. The events of the crash replaying in his head in glorious Technicolor. The sickening angle and speed of their descent. The ocean that rushed up to fill the window. The sound of Griffin's desperate mayday calls and then impact. Then waking, realisation of where they were, the windshield cracking, Griffin closing the door and wishing him luck. Then he was cold and alone, and water was seeping in. No Sam though this time.. Ahhh, no - here she was. He could feel her hand on his shoulder now gently shaking him. Okay, not so gentle now……"Nosso rough," he muttered and swatted absently at the offending appendage.

"Wakey, wakey McKay," said a gruff voice that was definitely not female, and most definitely not Sam's.

Rodney peeled open an eye and groaned as he saw Colonel Sheppard's skinny frame hovering over him. "Go away, I'm sleeping," he mumbled.

"No can do buddy. Rise and shine, it's time to get back out there," Sheppard said far too cheerfully.

"Out where?" Rodney asked obtusely.

Sheppard rolled his eyes. "Vegas, where do you think? Out there," he said jabbing a finger at the door.

"Why?" Rodney said sitting up absently wiping the drool he felt from the side of his mouth.

"Because it's morning, and it's what we do."

"Carson hasn't cleared me for gate travel," he protested weakly.

"Who mentioned anything about going through a gate?"

Rodney put a hand through his bed hair and stared up at the man. "Well where then?" he asked.

"It's a surprise," Sheppard said and pulled him up from the bed before turning and heading for the door. When Rodney didn't immediately follow, John turned back and frowned. "C'mon move it McKay, we're on a schedule."

Rodney remained rooted to the spot but then held his hands up in submission. "Can I at least take care of personal business first?" he snapped.

Sheppard stared at him before realisation dawned. "Sure, I'll just make myself comfortable while you…" he waved a hand at Rodney. "Freshen up."

Rodney shook his head in disbelief before stomping to the bathroom.

He emerged a half hour later clean shaven with just a towel draped around his waist.

"You're still here then," he snipped.

Sheppard looked up from the magazine he'd been reading sporting a huge grin.

"Yep. Found your coffee stash too. You've been holding out on me Rodney," he said with a pout and raised a mug to his mouth. He nodded at another mug, still steaming on the table.

"I can't believe you! Have you no respect for personal space? You went through my drawers!"

"I was bored," Sheppard said and shrugged. "I've had girlfriends actually take less time than you do to get ready."

Rodney picked up the coffee and took a swig feeling the bitter liquid enter his system. Then he tore the magazine from Sheppard and cuffed him across the head with it.

"Get out. Just get out!"

"Okay, but pick up the pace. Seriously, we're on a schedule," Sheppard said before getting up.

Rodney shoved him towards the door and opened it with his mind before ejecting him.

He emerged a few minutes later fully dressed, though his hair was still damp. He ran a hand back through it making it stand up.

"Aww, going for the Sheppard look? I'm touched," John said from the opposite corridor.

Rodney offered his best scowl, but Sheppard merely dragged him off to the mess hall then watched as he ate breakfast. Next he found himself being frogmarched down corridors. It wasn't long before Rodney realised where they were headed.

"Why are we going to the hangar bay?" he asked.

"Because when you fall off a bike, you get right back in the saddle," Sheppard said.

Rodney stopped walking. "Well that's great, but I didn't fall off a bike. I was a passenger in a space craft that crashed and then tried to drown me!"

"Precisely. Which is why we're now going for a joyride. Show you there's nothing to be nervous about."

"I'm not nervous. I never said I was nervous. Who said I was nervous?"

John stared at him before shaking his head amused. "Well then, there's no problem is there?" he said and grabbed McKay's arm and pulled him towards the bay and into the open hatch of a waiting jumper.

Five minutes later they were airborne and flying in relative silence. Eventually John cast an eye over at McKay.

"Relax there Rodney. It's a walk in the park remember."

"I'm not nervous," he snapped.

"No?" John asked and looked at Rodney's hands that were balled tightly into fists.

Rodney glanced down and forced his hands open, splaying his fingers over his legs and forced a weak smile on his face. "So how long are you gonna fly us round in circles for, or do we have an actual destination?" he asked.

Sheppard grinned and began to hum, 'Round and round and round we go...'

McKay huffed loudly and folded his arms. "Oh that is so mature," he grouched.

Sheppard looked back over at him before returning his stare out of the windscreen. "Y'know, there was a time back there when we thought we might not reach you Rodney," he said seriously.

"Oh really? Cause there was like this whole period where I didn't think you'd reach me!"

"Oh ye of little faith," John said.

Rodney winced at that remembering Sam's words of admonishment on his lack of faith in his colleagues. He closed his eyes and pinched the ridge of his nose with one hand. "She called me on that you know?" he said quietly.

"What? Who is 'she'?" John asked and Rodney realised his error.

"Oh, nobody. Ignore me," he said.

Sheppard raised an eyebrow. "Ookay," he drawled and looked over at Rodney. He sighed and then took his hands off the controls. Rodney looked up as the craft lurched and stared open mouthed at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled.

"Killing two birds with one stone," John said with a smirk.

"_What_?" McKay spluttered.

"You're gonna fly this thing – and I'm going to trust you to do it," Sheppard said.

"Can't you just say 'I trust you Rodney?' like normal people?"

"I could – but this is so much more fun!" he said leaning back and folding his arms across his chest.

Rodney lunged for the controls and brought the jumper back level.

"See. It's easy. You're even going in a straight line," John said.

"This is so unnecessary – it wasn't even me who crashed the damn thing," Rodney mumbled.

"No. But you must admit it feels good to be in control again after an experience like that."

Rodney smirked despite his annoyance. "Maybe. Just a little bit," he admitted.

"So you didn't think we'd come for you?" John asked after a moment.

Rodney sighed. "It wasn't that. I didn't think you'd be able to figure out a way to come for me."

"Oh, okay. That makes me feel a whole lot better."

"You know what I mean. Look, I admit I didn't have faith in you guys, I thought that without me a rescue couldn't be made. I was wrong."

"That's okay. I was wrong too," John said.

Rodney looked at John puzzled.

"Back on the Aurora I said I didn't trust you. Well I was wrong. I trusted you with my life then, as I do now and will continue to do so. Just thought you should know that," John said quietly.

Rodney tired to curtail the smile that was threatening to take over his face and felt himself relax into flying the jumper. For the first time in a long time he didn't feel tired. He glanced over at John who was wearing a smirk akin to the one he'd worn when they'd been testing Rodney's personal shield. Back when they still made time to have fun.

"So you wanna go back yet?" John said.

"Maybe we could you know - see how fast this thing can go?" he said.

"Now why would we want to do that?"

"We need a reason?" Rodney said.

Sheppard chuckled and shook his head. "So long as you've got my back when Elizabeth tears a strip off me."

"Why would she do that?"

"For this..." Sheppard said and put the jumper into a 360.

Rodney found himself gripping his seat, inertial dampeners or no inertial dampeners while joining Sheppard in a chorus of, "Yahoooooo!"

Oh yes. Things were good.

----------------------------------------------------------

There ya go - my first SGA fic. Hope you liked it? Might even do another chapter so Elizabeth can yell at them!


	2. Come into my web said the spider to the

**Back in the Saddle**

******_C_********_hapter Two: Come into my web said the spider to the fly...  
_**

"Aww _man_, I haven't had that much fun in ages!" John said and clapped an overenthusiastic hand on Rodney's shoulder, making the latter stumble slightly down the ramp of the jumper. Rodney managed to recover, and pulled up quickly when he got a birds-eye view of some military issue boots. He looked up to see Major Lorne waiting for them wearing a huge grin.

"Colonel Sheppard, Doctor McKay," he said and nodded in greeting. "Doctor Weir sends her compliments and requests you proceed straight to her office."

"Oh boy," John whistled. "How was she when she, 'asked'?"

Lorne chuckled quietly and shook his head. He brought himself to attention before turning to leave but then glanced over his shoulder. "By the way, that was some very impressive flying sir. You put on a quite a show – lot of folks came out to the balconies to watch. Even the boffins came out of their labs."

"Great. Well at least I have an alternative career option when Elizabeth relieves me of my current one."

Rodney looked at John worried. "You think she's mad? She's gonna be mad, right? Oh no….we are so doomed," he said. "This is all your fault!"

John made air quotes with his fingers and mimicked, "_Maybe we could you know - see how fast this thing can go?"_

"Yes because everyone knows speed equates to doing the loop the loop and buzzing in and out of Atlantis's towers, waving at the _kiddies_ as we fly by."

They continued to bicker as they made their way to Elizabeth's office via the longest possible route, acknowledging compliments on their little aerial show from appreciative passer-by's.

They made it to the gate room and looked over at Elizabeth's office where the door was open.

"Is it me, or is the gate room more populated than usual?" Sheppard asked as they walked.

"Ladies and gentlemen please be seated for act two of today's entertainment programme," Rodney griped. "The emasculation of two department heads."

Sheppard jabbed him in the ribs and whispered, "Remember Rodney, you've got my back."

"Yes, yes, yes," he said waving a hand in the air. "Can we just get this over with?"

"Sure. You first," John said and shoved Rodney through the open door.

Elizabeth looked up from her computer.

"So glad you could find the time to join me Rodney. Where's your partner in crime?" she asked.

"You can come in now Colonel," Rodney called out far louder than he needed to.

Sheppard winced as he saw heads spin in his direction, and he stepped into the office closing the door behind him. Those in the cheap seats could get their entertainment elsewhere he thought.

Elizabeth rose from her chair, folded her arms and fixed John with a stare that stopped whatever was about to leave his mouth.

"Colonel Sheppard, just what the hell did you think you were playing at?"

"Elizabeth," he started.

"I mean what kind of a hair brained idiot would think to put on a juvenile display like that for all to see?" Elizabeth roared at them. "And to drag along a civilian who's not long out of the infirmary."

"Wait Rodney was up for…."

"It's a good job Colonel Caldwell is between galaxies," she snapped before turning away in an attempt to reign in her anger.

Sheppard leaned to Rodney and muttered, '_Get her_.'

Rodney jabbed Sheppard hard and hissed, "Shaddup."

Unfortunately for them there was nothing wrong with Elizabeth's hearing and she spun quickly on her heel causing both men to involuntarily step back.

"Do you think this is funny? The senior ranking military officer of Atlantis acting like a pubescent teenager?"

"_Hey_, and no, and what about him?" John stuttered pointing at Rodney. "Why aren't you yelling at him?"

"Because Rodney wasn't responsible for that little exercise in testosterone driven stupidity. You could have both been killed. Good Lord John, Rodney's only just out of the infirmary after very nearly dying and you take him for a _joyride _of all things!"

"Well no-one got hurt and as a matter of fact we've….."

"Only through sheer bloody luck," Elizabeth interrupted. "How could you have possibly thought taking him out in a jumper so soon was a good idea!"

"Because it was and he loved it. Tell her you loved it."

Rodney raised a hand and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Elizabeth.

"Don't," she spat.

He promptly lowered his hand and shut his mouth.

"You're grounded colonel until further notice."

"What?" John spluttered.

"And as for you Rodney?" Elizabeth said shaking her head.

"_At last_," John muttered his shock at being grounded all of a sudden slightly appeased.

Rodney closed his eyes and raised a hand to his bruised forehead wincing.

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked her voice suddenly filled with concern.

Rodney peered out through his fingers and tried to suppress the smile he felt. "Actually no, I don't feel too good. My head's kinda sore, what with all the excitement. Could we maybe do this later?"

She looked at him wearing a worried frown and Rodney almost felt bad, but then she nodded. "Okay. Do you want me to call Carson?"

"No, I think maybe I just need to lie down."

John stared between the two in disbelief. "What that's it? _Oww, my head hurts _and he's off the hook?"

"Well, make sure you do rest Rodney," she said kindly before returning her gaze to John and scowling at him. "Think you can get him to his quarters without any more adolescent stunts?" she said and went back to her desk.

As the two men hurriedly turned to leave she called out, "I'll check on you later Rodney."

Rodney smiled meekly and gave a small wave and Sheppard rolled his eyes and dragged him out of the office.

"We need to have a serious discussion on what having someone's back actually entails," John said.

Rodney held out his hands in a placating gesture. "I tried but the woman was possessed. Seriously I've never seen her that mad - she was kinda scary."

"What would you know, she did all the shouting at me."

"Hey I was there."

"Yeah for all the use that was," John grumbled. "I get grounded and you get sent to bed!" Sheppard stopped walking and Rodney turned to face him.

"What?"

"I bet your head doesn't even hurt does it?"

Rodney smirked.

"I knew it! Sneaky, sneaky, scientist."

Rodney grinned his best lopsided grin and clapped his hands together. "So - lunch then?"

**TBC**

_Thanks to everyone who took the time to review - you made my day and inspired this chapter out of me a lot faster than planned and there's another one to come..._


	3. Sleepless in Atlantis

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed – it's really nice to get the feedback…Thanks!_

**Back in the Saddle**

**_Chapter Three – Sleepless in Atlantis _**

Rodney watched Colonel Sheppard walk away from the table and drained the last dregs of coffee from his mug. He was about to rise when a hand pushed down on his shoulder keeping him in place.

"Rodney. How are ye feelin?"

He looked up as Dr Carson Beckett walked around and seated himself opposite.

"Fine," he said warily.

"Oh?" Carson raised an eyebrow. "Elizabeth tells me you have quite the headache. In fact she gave me the impression you were in some pain and that you had gone for a lie down after all your _excitement._"

_Oh Crap. _"Right, yes. You saw that, huh?"

Carson nodded and leant forward across the table watching him. "Aye, saw the whole shebang." He waved his fork in the air for effect before pointing it at Rodney. "Elizabeth was actually worried about you. She thought maybe _I_ had released _you_ too early."

The scientist felt himself begin to squirm under the close scrutiny. "No, no, no, not at all. Just did a little too much too soon and had a little relapse."

"It didn't affect your appetite then," Carson noted.

"Well I figured it best. You know…wouldn't want to add a hyperglycaemic attack to my list of recent woes now, would I?"

Carson reached over and lifted Rodney's mug to his nose.

"Coffee," the doctor observed. "Not so good for headaches."

Rodney pushed himself away from the table and stood.

"Yes, yes, you're absolutely right," he said clicking his fingers. "That's why it's probably hurting so much now – so I guess I'll go and get that lie down."

"Well, make sure you do lad. Otherwise, I'll have ye back in the infirmary where I can administer some pain relief," Carson said and looked pointedly at him.

_Sadist! _Rodney nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Rodney?" Carson called out, smiling sweetly. "Make sure ye make it to your quarters without any detours or distractions lad. No stopping off at the lab….no more making like you're an extra from 'Top Gun.'"

Rodney took that as his cue and left the mess hall as quickly as decorum would allow.

The threat of pointy needles carried Rodney straight to his quarters where he changed into sweat pants and t-shirt, before climbing into bed. He was actually tired, and the ache in his head was making itself heard again. Closing his eyes he drifted off into a fitful sleep, tossing and turning as he had the previous night.

He woke with a start, and sat bolt upright in bed looking around confused. Someone was banging on his door and he padded over to it.

Rubbing a hand over his sweaty brow he opened the door.

"Elizabeth?" he spluttered. "What are you doing here?"

"I did say I was going to check on you," she said amusement evident in her voice. "How's the head?"

"Still there," he said running a hand through his dishevelled hair. He shook the grogginess away and focused on Elizabeth who was watching him carefully.

"Are you okay? You don't seem to be operating on all thrusters Rodney. Do you want me to get Carson?"

"No, no, no, just had a bad dream, that's all," he said pointing over his shoulder at the bed.

"You're having trouble sleeping? Maybe you should speak to Kate," Elizabeth said.

Rodney tried not to flinch at the suggestion. "That seems to be your solution to everything these days," he snapped. "What is there a chapter in Atlantis' standing orders? Pack any and all personnel with the slightest display of emotion off to the shrink?"

Elizabeth visibly recoiled from him and he immediately knew he'd gone too far. But damn it, he hated people thinking he was nuts.

"Rodney," she said quietly.

"Sorry," he interrupted. "That was…uncalled for – I'm sorry." He tapped his forehead and offered a weak smile. "Head hurts, y'know."

"Yes I know. That's why I'm here."

They both stood there for a moment not saying anything until Rodney began to fidget.

"You know, if you don't want to talk to Kate, you could always talk to me," Elizabeth said.

Rodney stared at her. He hated all this touchy feely stuff and felt right out of his depth.

"Really I'm fine," he said.

"You're not fine Rodney."

"Look, I promise you I'm as fine as a big fine thing on St. Fine's Day."

She chuckled and regarded him with one of those raised eyebrows of hers. The one that always let him know she could see right through his bluster. How _did_ she do that he wondered.

"No you're not," she said smugly.

"FINE Elizabeth, I'm not fine! Happy now?" he snapped throwing his hands up in the air and as he retreated back into his room. He walked over towards the window and stared out. When he heard the door close, he shut his eyes and dipped his head towards his chest.

He didn't need to turn around to know she was there. He could sense her presence and more over, he could smell her perfume. He wasn't getting out of this. "I watched a man die Elizabeth, and not for the first time," he said quietly. "Griffin died, so that I could live. Why do people feel the need to do that for me?" he asked wrapping his arms tightly around himself.

He felt a pair of tentative hands on his shoulders and felt his body tense. "You know lately – even before the crash, I've been having trouble sleeping. We've lost a lot of good people Elizabeth, and as callous as you all may think I am…it…it bothers me," he said frustrated at his lack of eloquence.

"I don't think your callous Rodney. In fact, I think you're rather vulnerable. It's one of your more endearing qualities – saving graces you might call them."

"Oh. Thanks…I think."

He turned around and her hands dropped from his shoulders to her side.

"Seriously, I'm okay. There's no need for you to worry," he said.

"Actually there was another matter I wanted to speak with you about," she said.

Rodney tried not to look surprised and waved his hand at a chair. Elizabeth sat down and he leaned against his desk. "So?" he prompted when she said nothing.

She looked up at him, opened her mouth, promptly closed it and looked down again.

Rodney smirked, amused at seeing the trained diplomat struggling to find the right words. Then he got worried. If she was this hesitant, whatever she wanted to talk about had to be bad.

"Elizabeth what is it? Is everything okay?"

She chuckled quietly. "It is now you're back."

That threw him and he scratched his head.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and looked up. "This is a little embarrassing, but here goes. When you were missing I had some time to reflect on the way I've treated you off late. I've been distant from you, and well….let's face it, I've been a poor friend to you."

"Really? Can't say I've noticed," he lied.

Elizabeth looked at him again with her mind reading eyebrow and smiled knowingly.

"You see, you think you have all the time in the world to fix things, but the crash reinforced the fact that you can't be complacent, especially out here. You never know what's going to happen from one day to the next and…and," she faltered not finding the right words once again.

"Elizabeth is this leading somewhere?" he asked.

"Yes, Rodney this is leading somewhere, and if you'd just let me finish I shall lead you there. Okay?" She smiled.

Rodney smirked. "Lead away."

"Well, it struck me that I...Oh God," she sighed and cradled her head suddenly in her hands.

Rodney knelt in front of her and gently pulled her hands away from her face. Her eyes were suspiciously watery and Rodney did not know what to make of it. "Hey, what's wrong Elizabeth? What is it you're trying to tell me?" He watched as she struggled to find the right words and then gave up, looking at him instead.

Rodney locked gazes with her. "Look, as you've pointed out on numerous occasions, I'm no good at subtleties and nuances so you're just going to have to spell it out for me."

Elizabeth smiled at him and reached down cupping his face in her hands, her eyes never leaving his. He froze and watched in slow motion as she leaned down and kissed him chastely, before resting her forehead on his.

"Oh," Rodney said.

"Yes. _Oh_," she chuckled. "I just need you to know that I care about you very deeply. More than I should do. If I push you away Rodney, it's because I don't trust myself. I'm the leader, I have to be strong and I can't be seen to play favourites."

Rodney laughed and she pulled her head back to look at him.

"So the last few months have been the equivalent of you pulling my metaphorical pigtails because you liked me?" he said grinning.

Elizabeth smiled back and nodded. "I guess."

"Okay. Good to know," he said and drew her into his arms.

"I don't know if we can make this work," she said.

Rodney closed his eyes and held her tighter. Just a few days ago he'd been tired, and had felt out of sorts. Now after a horrifying incident he was realising that things were actually very good. He and the Colonel's friendship was back on track, he had a new respect for his fellow scientists, and the one woman who made this all worth while cared for him.

"We'll find a way – I always do," he said.

**FINIS**

_Please R&R and let me know what you think..._


End file.
